New Life, New Secrets, New Destiny
by Chibi Reli
Summary: The whole gang gets transported to the future where they are treated like gods,but must fight an old enemy. But what's up with this angel, this weird guy, and Mia's headaches? Story being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**New Life, New Secrets, New Destiny**

Chapter 1

-1 year ago-

"Do you guys have to go?" Mia asks at the door frame of the house with Ryo's arm around her waist.

"You can stay here if you want," Ryo replies.

"It's okay. You guys should be by yourselves now," Cye says picking up his bag, as the remaining three Ronins stand by with their bags packed, a cab waiting in the background.

"Yeah, now that you guys are married, you should have some time to yourselves," Kento says as the others nod in agreement.

"But you guys will come back, right?" Mia asks, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Of course we will. You're family," Sage says.

"Good luck you guys," Ryo says, as he and Mia watch the guys head as the guys start to leave.

-In the future-

A man in black subarmor kneels in front of a shadowy figure. "Master Talpa, the time has come for your rebirth."

"I know Anubis, but we must do a few things first."

"Master Talpa, isn't it possible for the Ronin Warriors to come back and fight you?"

"They are no match against me. Without that girl, they're powerless and once we get that angel and her treasure, I'll be unbeatable, even if the girl comes back."

---

A man dressed just like the Ancient looks into the sky, surrounded by the forest. "The time has come. He's about to strike."

-Present Day-

A taxicab pulls up to the front of Mia's house and a blond haired man steps out, stretching his arms into the air and looking at the house in front of him, putting his bags onto the ground. "Man, it's great to be back." The taxi soon leaves as another appears and this time, a blue haired man walks out. The blond haired man turns around and looks at his old time friend. "Hey, Rowen."

"Great to see you Sage. It's been such a long time." They walk over towards each other and give each other a hug.

"Hey, Rowen, Sage!" They turn around only to see Kento and Cye running towards them. "I can't believe we got here at the same time," Cye comments.

"Enough talking, let's go inside." Kento says as everyone picks up their bags and heads towards the door.

---

"What's happening? What's going on?" Mia says looking around a dark room. She turns around and sees a vision of herself and the others walking in a cloudy space, another of a strange man in monk's clothing, a shadowy figure, a man in her armor, and a baby boy. The monk reappears again, his mouth moving as he starts to remove his cover, which then changes to an angel with light silver wings like glass, and finally, herself dying at the hands of the shadowy figure. "NO!" Mia pops up from her bed and holds her head in her hands, eyes closed in pain. "Why is this happening? Why do I keep having these visions? Could it have anything to do with the guys coming back today?" She shakes her head while the orb around her neck begins to glow. She quickly covers it with her hands. "It'll be okay." Suddenly the doorbell rings.

---

"I'll get it!" Yuli yells with White Blaze following right behind. Once they reach the door, Yuli opens it to see Sage, Rowen, Cye and Kento. "Wow! You guys are back!"

"It's so nice to see you again too Yuli," Kento says rubbing Yuli's head. White Blaze makes himself known as he rubs himself against their legs.

"Nice to see you too White Blaze," Cye comments. Ryo makes himself known as he comes into the living room and grins as he sees the sight of his best friends.

"Just like old times, right guys?"

"Sure is Ryo," they all say at the same time, each walking over to give their leader a hug.

"It looks like you haven't changed. Seems like marriage has been good to you," ROwen comments.

"It's only been a year. There's still time. It's so great to see all of you though."

"Ryo, can we tell them now? I want to see the look on their faces when we tell them the big news," Yuli asks.

"I think we should wait until Mia is here," Ryo answers, earning a frown from Yuli.

"What are you two talking about?" Sage asks.

"Ryo, Yuli, who's at the door?" Mia asks, from somewhere off on the side.

"The guys are back Mia," Ryo says. Mia sticks her head around the corner of the hallway, to see the guys looking oddly at her. "Come on Mia. They're not going to bite or anything." Ryo heads over towards her hiding spot and gently nudges her out. She immediately smiles when suddenly the Spirit Orb starts to glow. She quickly covers it with her right hand, attempting to hide it. She turns her head away, as if she scared, until Kento speaks.

"Mia, you've gained weight," Kento comments.

"Yeah, I guess I did," she says, putting both hands on her enlarged abdomen.

"I can't believe it. Why didn't you tell us you were pregnant Mia?" Rowen asks giving her a hug and the rest soon follow suit, being careful of her stomach.

"Well, once we found out, we thought about giving you guys a call. But then Ryo got the idea to wait until you guys came because the baby wouldn't be born yet. It was supposed to be a surprise," she says cheerfully.

"Well it sure was. How far are you?" Cye asks.

"A little over a month left I think."

"Has Ryo been taking care of you?" Sage asks, all eyes looking at the leader .

"Of course I've been taking care of her. Why wouldn't I be?" Ryo replies.

"You shouldn't be standing. Why don't you sit?" Cye takes her by the shoulders and takes her to the couch where he sits her down down. "Now stay here and I'll bring out the cookies I brought with me." He leaves for the kitchen with a small package and Kento follows. Everyone else sits down with Ryo next to Mia, who is now starring at the ground.

"So, how are you guys? What have you been doing?" Ryo asks.

"We're fine. I just pretty much stayed at home and helped with the family business. Same with Kento. Cye and ROwen pretty much just lied around and expanded their horizons," Sage recaps.

"We didn't want to get down anything permanent because we wanted to make sure we came back here. And anyway, it's better here," Rowen says.

"You guys are welcome to stay if you want to for as long as you want, right Mia?" Ryo says.

"Huh? Um, yeah. We would love it. I'm going to go see how Cye's doing." She gets up and heads for the kitchen.

"I'm coming too Mia." Yuli gets up and follows her.

"Ryo, what's wrong with Mia? It looked like she wasn't that happy to see us," Sage whispers looking concerned.

"To tell the truth, I really don't know. All this started around a month ago. Along with the spacing out, she's been having these really bad headaches that sometimes knock her out. The doctor says it's due the pregnancy, but I'm not so sure. A while ago, Mia wouldn't even let me near her, so I had to get Yuli here and she seemed to be just fine with him. It was only a while ago that Mia started trusting me again. I'm really worried, but I don't know what to do." Cye, Mia, Yuli, and Kento come out of the kitchen.

"Sorry you guys, but the cookies are kind of ruined," Cye says eyeing Kento. KEnto scratches the back of his head and laughs uncomfortably.

"That's okay. I thought we could go out to get something to eat," Ryo replies.

"That sounds fine with me," Kento says. Everyone gets up and walks out the door, except Mia who just stays inside by the door. "What's wrong Mia?"

"I don't want to go outside. It's too dangerous. If you know what's good for you, you guys will come inside too."

"What are you talking about Mia? Everything's fine," Cye says. Suddenly, White Blaze starts to growl towards the sky.

"See? White Blaze senses it too." Ryo walks over to Mia and gently starts to nudge her out the door.

"Nothing is going to happen Mia. White Blaze is probably just sensing a deer or bird or something." Suddenly, a heavy gust of wind appears and a dark vortex opens in the sky. A giant beam of light appears over them and takes them into it.

The vortex appears again in a cloudy area and drops everyone from the sky. As they fall to the ground, the guys transform into their subarmor and get ready to land and Mia opens her wings and also grabs Yuli. The guy's first land on the ground and Mia comes after. She sits on the ground and looks around. "This was the place in my vision."

"Mia, are you okay?" Ryo asks rushing next to her.

"I'm fine," she answers as Ryo helps her up to her feet, the rest of the group looking around.

"Where are we you guys?" Sage asks.

"I have no idea," Rowen answers.

"I guess the best thing to do right now would be to look around and see where we are," Cye suggests.

"Are you going to be alright Mia?" Ryo asks, concerned.

"Don't worry about me Ryo. _We are going to have a lot more to worry about._"

-In the future-

"Is this the right thing to do? Why do I have to hide myself?" asks the monk to a white blurry figure.

"If you wish to succeed, you must trust me. This is the way it has to be."

-Present-

Everyone continues to walk in the mist, Sage and ROwen leading, followed by Kento, Cye, White Blaze, and Yuli. Ryo and Mia in the back, making sure that Mia doesn't rush herself as Ryo stays on alert. Suddenly White Blaze stops and begins to growl, stopping the rest of the group as they turn their attention to him. "What is it White Blaze?" Yuli asks on his back. In front of them, four figure start to approach.

"Get ready to fight you guys," Ryo says. Mia slowly starts to hide herself behind Ryo, as the figures get closer and begin to reveal themselves.

"Ronin Warriors."

"Kayura, Cale, Dais, Skehmet. What are you doing here?" Kento asks, as he and the others begin to let down their guards.

"Same reason you're here I guess," Dais answers.

"So Ryo, where's Mia? How's the baby doing?" Kayura asks.

"The baby's doing fine and she's right here." Ryo moves so they can see Mia, but she quickly hides behind Ryo, putting her back to his.

"Well, I guess maybe we should work together to find out where we are," Cale suggests looking confused.

"Let's start moving then," Sage says as they continue to walk on except Mia and Ryo.

"Mia, what's wrong?" Ryo asks, facing Mia and looking down at her.

"I don't trust them Ryo. I just have a bad feeling about them," she answers, wrapping her arms around herself as if she's cold.

"Come on, we better catch up," he says escorting Mia along.

-In the future-

"Master Talpa, we are getting things ready. Your time will come shortly."

"Good. The sooner, the better. I must find that angel if I wish to rule."

-Present-

Everyone continues on their journey, once again Mia and Ryo towards the back, this time with White Blaze and Yuli with them. She takes a deep breath and stops herself, bringing her hand to her head in hopes of stopping the pounding in her head. Ryo looks at her, only to look back towards the rest of the group. "Guys, we need to take a break. We've been walking for a long time and Mia's not doing so well," he says as he helps her to the ground to sit, rubbing her back to try to calm her down.

"I don't know if I can keep this up," Mia says.

"We need to keep walking so we can figure out what's happening. If you can't take it, then you shouldn't have come," Skehmet says.

"Don't talk to her like that. First of all, she didn't choose to come here and second, she's not herself," Cye replies. Mia wraps her arms around her stomach and looks at the ground.

"Why does all of this have to happen now?" She slowly takes both hands and wraps them around the spirit orb. "Please, make this end." Suddenly, several black figures holding weapons surround the guys.

"What are those?" Ryo asks, getting up from his position next to Mia. 

"They look like dynasty soldiers," Kayura replies.

"But how can that be?" Cye asks.

"It's not moving though. Are they getting ready for an attack?" Dais comments.

"_It can't be real, can it? It can't be real!"_ Mia screams in her head, hands still enclosing the Spirit Orb when from above, a giant column of light surrounds all of .

---

The column of light reappears in a field with a lake, Ryo, Rowen, Sage, Cye, Kento in front of pillars of their color on the outskirts of the lake, Yuli and White Blaze in the front, Kayura, Skhetmet, Cale, and Dais in between. "Well that was some ride," KEnto comments.

"Where are we anyways?" Sage asks while the others look around.

"Hey, where's Mia?" Ryo asks panicking.

"I'm up here Ryo!" Everyone looks up to see Mia sitting on top of a golden pillar in the middle of the lake.

"What are you doing up there?" Yuli screams.

"Do you think I really know? One minute I'm sitting on the ground and the next minute I'm sitting on top of this pillar."

"Why don't you come down?" Cale suggests. Cye squats on the ground and puts his hand in the water.

"The water is shallow. If you just fly down, you should be able to walk the rest of the way over."

"Alright." She takes a deep breath and starts flapping her wings as she descends. Once touching the water, she walks towards the shore to be met with Ryo's arms. 

"You guys, I think we're being watched," Sage says as everyone turns toward the stranger in monks clothing.

"I'm glad that you've finally arrived Ronin Warriors."


	2. Chapter 2

**New Life, New Secrets, New Destiny**

**Chapter 2**

"Master Talpa, everything is ready, but there seems to be a strange power in the mortal world," asks a shadowy figure to Talpa in his full form.

"Do not worry. Nothing can stop me now."

---

"What should we do now?" Mia asks, walking down the sidewalk with Ryo.

"I think we should be getting back. Kyoto is waiting for us."

"Okay." They continue to walk down until they approach a white archway. "Ryo, wait a minute. Can we go in here? We never got to see what was really here."

"I don't know. The guys are waiting for us Mia."

"Come on, you can't deprive me of something in my condition. Please?" she asks with puppy eyes.

"Okay, but we better make it quick." She takes his arm and drags him in. They walk in through a pathway of cherry blossom trees and approach the little white gazebo looking structure where they came from. They go through it and see a lake with five pillars in a pentagon and a giant one in the center. One was red, another dark blue, light blue, green, orange, and the center one was gold. "This place looks like a shrine," Mia comments as she heads closer.

"But this looks familiar somehow," Ryo says, trying to figure out why it could look so familiar.

"I guess you guys are visiting here," says a man as he walks closer to them. "This is a shrine dedicated to the six warriors that protect our world. Long ago an evil wanted to destroy us, but six warriors came and rescued us. Since then, we've honored them and give our thanks for protecting us with this shrine."

"Who were these warriors sir?" Mia asks while she and Ryo turn around.

"It can't be! Lady Mia! Lord Ryo! I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you from before," he says, falling to the ground, bowing to them, "Please excuse me. I must go tell the others." He gets up and turns towards the exit.

"What was that about?" Ryo asks. They turn around and examine the shrine more closely. Mia walks closer to the edge of the lake and soon makes her way towards the large pillar in the middle while Ryo starts to exam the outers, especially the red one in front. She lifts her head and follows the pillar up to the sky. "I wonder." She puts her hand up to the pillar and suddenly freezes in place. She has another vision of the angel from before being swallowed up by a dark light and the shadowy figure from before appearing. She quickly takes away her hand and holds it. "What is going on?"

"Mia, ready to leave?" Ryo asks from the shore.

"I think so."

---

The group minus Ryo and Mia sit down in the living room of Kyoto's large house, which resembles the Koji manor. Yuli stares at a painting on one of the walls with his mouth open. The painting is of an angel from the side with her eyes closed, looking like she's flying. She is in a long white gown that is low cut and has long sleeves that widen out at the bottom. She has very long white hair and a pair light silver wings. "Hey Yuli, you can close your mouth now," Sage says.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sage, what do think of the painting?" Yuli asks pointing. Sage looks at it and examines it.

"I didn't notice it before. She's quite pretty."

"Hey you guys. We're back," Ryo says coming in with Mia, who looks kinda pale.

"Where have you two been?" Rowen asks.

"We went to explore the city, that's all," Mia comments walking to the couch and sitting down in the spot the guys made for her.

"It looks like everyone is here now. We can start now," Kyoto says walking into the living room, standing off to the edge so that everyone can see him.

"Great, then tell us where we are and why?" Dais asked.

"You are many years in the future from your time. The rest is a long story. Five years after the time you came from, an odd evil will enter and start to attack the mortal world. All the people will start to panic, fearing for the worst. But then, six warriors in different armors would appear from the crowd and cause the evil to disappear."

"That must be us," Kento says.

"Correct, all of you except for the former warlords. The people were very grateful and thought these warriors were sent from the gods to rescue and protect them. From then on, the warriors were treated themselves like gods. A little time later, the evil returned, but seemed different this time. The Ronins were not able to defeat the evil this time, and would not have if it wasn't for the winged golden warrior." Ryo and Mia start to look very concerned.

"What did she do?" Ryo asks.

"She used all her power to trap with demon in another realm so that it could never resurface in the mortal realm again. UNforntuantely, the victory did not come without a price. When she used all her power, she sacrificed her life in the process, in order to protect this realm. To show their respect and gratitude for the warrior's sacrifice and the others work, the people built statues dedicated to each one of them. Torrent by the sea, Wildfire by the volcano, Hardrock by the mountains, Halo in the forest, Strata by the cliff overlooking the sky, and Heavens in the center of the town. Up to this day, the people go to each statue and pray to one of the statues, depending on their problem." As the story ends, they all look deep in thought and concerned, Mia most of all.

"We encountered a man today who called me Lord Ryo and Mia, Lady Mia. What's up with that?" Ryo asks.

"They gave you titles of respect to show how important you are to them. That's all."

"But why did they put Mia in the middle of town?" Sage asks.

"Lady Mia seems to be a favorite among all the people. To them, without her, the battle wouldn't have been won It is also believed that she is directly linked to the gods and spirits in the heavens, so they think more highly of her."

"We do just as much work as she does," Kento complains.

"But he's right about how Mia's more powerful and connected directly," Rowen comments.

"What happened to the rest of us?" Cye asks, the others just as interested to know.

"A couple years after Lady Mia disappeared, the rest of you disappeared and it was said that you were put into a deep sleep until the next time you were needed. A legend also arose that when the ultimate evil came, the Ronins would come back and protect this world and also bring back Lady Mia to finally destroy all the evil that existed and they would rule over us all. A few years ago, I was meditating when suddenly an angel came to our world. It called itself the Angel of Light and said that a great evil would arise soon, stronger than anything we could ever imagine. IT told us to build a place of rest for the Ronins and Lady Mia in the cherry blossom field, so we did and it became more like a shrine to us."

"I knew that looked familiar. The shrine looks likes us five Ronins and Mia in the center," Ryo says.

"That's right. We would go and pray there and hope that the Ronins and Lady Mia would protect us, but no evil came like the angel said, until one year ago. It struck without warning and just as the legend said, the Ronins came back, but were unable to destroy the evil because they couldn't bring back Lady Mia to help them and they were taken away by the evil. Everyone became fearful and we wondered where the angel was that came to us before. Then about a week ago, the angel appeared where we built the shrine and told us that the evil would be coming back for the last and final time to take this world. I didn't know what to do, until the angel told me to bring all of you here because you would be able to destroy the evil somehow, so I did."

"But how is Mia supposed to fight?" Yuli asks.

"I don't know, but something will happen, I know it will," Mia answers.

"I have a question. You keep talking about this angel, what does it look like?" Kayura asks. Kyoto goes over to a desk and picks up a photo album. He turns around and shows them the book.

"Many people have seen different images of the angel and have drawn them." He opens the book and flips through the pages slowly, showing each different picture of the angel.

"Wow, she's beautiful," Kento comments as they examine each picture. Kyoto continues to flip until Yuli stops him.

"I've seen this one. This is the one on the wall." Yuli points to the picture and everyone looks at it. Mia continues to stare at it and suddenly her eyes widen.

"That's the same one I saw in my vision," Mia whispers underneath her breath. She grabs her head as a sharp pain begins to manifest and starts to groan looking at the ground. "No. Why is this happening now!" Everyone looks at Mia as Ryo puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Mia, what's wrong?" Mia starts to scream in pain and tears start to run down her face. "Mia, talk to me."

"Stop it! Please stop it! Why is this happening to me? Please help me! Help me!" Mia keeps screaming with her head in her hands, falling off the couch onto the ground on her knees, bending over.

"Mia, tell us what to do. How can we help you?" Ryo says, trying to get Mia's attention as the others stand back, trying to give her room and she starts to shake.

"Please, I'm begging you, help me!" Suddenly the Spirit Orb around Mia's neck starts to glow, quieting Mia down until she passes out cold, covered in sweat.

"Is she alright?" Sage asks.

"I think so. She's probably just tired. I'm going to get her into bed." Ryo picks her up and starts to head for the stairs.

"That was too strange. I just hope Mia's really okay," Rowen says. The room becomes silent for what seems like hours until Dais speaks up.

"SO, what does this evil power want?"

"I don't know for certain, but I think he's after the angel because of the power it holds."

"What power?" Sage asks.

"It's said that there is a gateway from the spiritual world into the mortal world called the Mortal Gate. Many of the evil spirits that lived in the spiritual world went to the gate because it was the only way they could fully into the mortal world."

"But Talpa came into the mortal world and so did his nether spirits."

"But not at the same time. Evil could let things into the mortal world little by little, but it wouldn't be as powerful. The only way to get everything into the mortal world would be with the gate. Many of the gods were afraid that al the evil forces would find its way into the mortal world through this gate, so they created a being whose responsibility was to guard it. That guard is the Angel of Light. It protects the realm by defeating all evil that wishes to use the gate. But it is also said that the Angel of Light has in her person a power, which she uses in order to guard the gate. Many have gone after the angel in hopes of stealing her power, but so far have been unsuccessful. If any evil demon got a hold of the angel, they could take her power for themselves and destroy the mortal world as we know it."

"So we either have to defeat this evil now or we have to find this angel, right?" Cale asks.

"Correct, but first we should tell the people you are here. This way, they won't be scared when it starts attacking."

"But they're going to want to see Mia," Cye comments.

"That's where I can come in," Kayura replies. "I can impersonate Mia like I did a while ago. They haven't seen her for so long and don't know about us ex-warlords, so they won't be able to tell there's an impersonator."

"Good, then all we have to get is Ryo and we'll go to the shrine."

---

"Anubis."

"Yes Master Talpa."

"I feel a strong power coming from the mortal world. IT might be the angel. I want you to go there and find out right away."

"Yes Master Talpa, I will do what you say." Anubis bows out before he disappears into the darkness.

---

At the shrine, a huge group of people gather around waiting. By the red pillar, everyone except Mia and Kayura stand in their armor. "Attention my people, the gods have looked upon us in our time of need. They have brought back to us the Ronin Warriors and some friends to fight this evil that will soon come upon us," Kytot announces, soon followed by a sea of cheers.

---

Mia slowly starts to open her eyes and sits herself up, taking in her surroundings. "What's happening here?" White Blaze looks up from his spot by her bedside and approaches the woman. Mia pets his head in recognition as the Spirit Orb around her neck starts to glow. "They're in trouble, I know they are." She gets out of bed and goes out onto the balcony, White Blaze following. "Come on boy, we gotta go help them."

---

The cheers start to die down as of the people start to speak "But where's Lady Mia? We can't do anything with out her." Everyone talks and nods in agreement. At that point, a person comes from the sky and lands next to the guys.

"Finally, Lady Mia is here!" Everyone starts to cheer again.

"Now nothing can hurt us." Mia soon enters the crowd, White Blaze right next to her, looking at what everyone is starring at.

"What are they doing there and why does Kayura look like me?" Suddenly a ball of fire hits the ground, sending everyone into a panic.

"What was that?" Ryo said looking into the sky, trying to find the source. A man in yellow armor appears from midair and hovers above the rest.

"SO nice to see you all. MY name is Anubis and I'm here on behalf of my master."

"Wait a minute, are you the same Anubis that we battled long ago?" Kento asks.

"That Anubis was weak. It just so happens though we do have the same name, but I am stronger than he'll ever be. Now, tell me where the angel is."

"Never. Armor of the Wildfire, Halo, Strata, Torrent, Hardrock, Corruption, Illusion, Venom, Cruelty!"

"Hey, there's no Lady Mia!" someone hollers.

"It can't be! She was there before!" someone screams, everyone now attempting to run out of the area. But they are unable when a strange bubble starts to appear, swallowing all the people.

"Let them go!" Kyoto demands.

"I'm going to keep them prisoner until you give me the angel," Anubis says, pointing his a sheathed sword towards the warriors.

"We don't know where it is," Ryo replies.

"Don't lie to me." He takes his weapon out from its cover, displaying a large jagged sword, which he was able to change into two. "Nether Scream!" A huge black beam goes straight towards the guys, and it hits them.

---

Mia watches from the bubble as the guys fight and listens to all the people panicking in the bubble that is now in the sky. "The guys are in trouble and these people are in trouble too. What should we do White Blaze?" White Blaze roars and Mia nods as if she understands. "You're right boy." She grabs the Spirit Orb in her hand and takes it off her neck. "Everybody, stay calm and get ready to leave once we're on the ground." The group of people suddenly calm down and look towards the woman standing with the tiger.

"Is that Lady Mia?"

"I think so." Mia closes her eyes and the orb starts to glow, which then transforms into her staff. She points it into the air and the bubble starts to sink to the ground. Once grounded, it disappears and everyone runs away. Anubis looks at what happens and starts to get enraged.

"What is happening? Who dares to ruin my plans?"

"I do," Mia says, attempting to twirl her staff around.

"How could you something like this?"

"I'm a lot more than I seem to be," she says, getting into a battle stance, Whtie Blaze ready to attack as well.

"I won't be defeated by a mere girl. Nether Scream!"

"Mystic Barrier!" Mia stands up to the blast, only getting pushed back a bit. The blast dies down and Mia still stands, though looking tired. "_I didn't think something like that could take so much out of me._"

"How can this be? I promise you girl, the next battle will be your last." With that he disappears. Mia makes the staff disappear and drops to the ground, White Blaze making sure she doesn't land to hard. She grabs onto White Blaze as she attempts to catch her breath. Ryo runs over to her to check on her.

"Mia, what are you doing here? I thought you were still sleeping."

" I woke up a while ago and knew something was wrong, so I came over here."

"You're in no condition to fight though," Sage says.

"I know, but I had to do something. I just didn't think it would take so much outta me with just a defense spell."

"I guess so, but now we have a big problem. We have to figure out what this thing is that is attacking," Kyoto says.

---

"Master Talpa, I'm sorry that I have failed you. I promise that next time I won't be defeated."

"You didn't fail me Anubis. From this fight, I've learned what power we are up against. And now, I know what I'm going to do."


	3. Chapter 3

**New Life, New Secrets, New Destiny**

**Chapter 3**

Mia walks down the crowded streets in a new pink kimono given to her, trying to avoid all the people looking and bowing to her. Each time, Mia would bow back politely. "_I wish they wouldn't do this to me. It's so embarrassing._"

-Flashback-

The five original Ronins and Mia stand in the living room, getting ready for their trips. "So are we all ready?" Sage asks.

"Yep," everyone replies.

"Mia, are you sure you don't want me to come with you? It might not be safe by yourself."

"I'll be okay Ryo. White Blaze will make sure I'm ok, right?" White Blaze roars in agreement.

"I would advise taking someone other than White Blaze with you Lady Mia. There may be many people who might get in your way," Kyoto responds.

"I said I'll be okay. I'm just going to the statue for a minute and then I'll be back just like the rest of you," she responds flicking her wrist.

-End of Flashback-

"Those guys worry too much," Mia says, bowing to another couple.

"Matthew, come back here!" a woman yells. Mia snaps out of dream to see a little boy heading straight towards her. Before she can move, White Blaze catches the boy from the collar stopping him before he collided with Mia. The lady screaming from before comes up to her and takes the kid from White Blaze. "Oh my, Lady Mia. I'm so sorry for my son's actions. HE didn't mean to run into you. Please, don't be mad at us and forgive us," she said bowing and pushing her son down, making him bow.

"It's okay. He didn't hit me or anything. I should've been paying more attention to my surroundings. Hey there, and what's your name?" The boy lifts his himself up from the ground and looks at Mia.

"My name's Matt."

"Hello Matt, it's nice to meet you. Just make sure form now on you watch where you're going, okay?" she says rubbing his head. He smiles back and nods his head. The lady grabs the boy's hand and walks away and Mia continues to walk.

---

Ryo walks toward the bottom of the volcano and sees a statue of him in his Wildfire armor. "It's amazing that all the time we fought Talpa, we didn't get much praise but when we fight once, everything changes."

---

Sage continues to walk through the forest looking for his statue. "Where can this thing be?"

---

Kento looks around the mountain and finds his statue of him in the Hardrock armor. "Hey, I'm not this fat."

---

Cye stands in front of his statue of him in his Torrent armor. "It's nice to feel wanted."

---

Rowen walks up to his statue of him in his Strata armor. "I can't believe that these guys actually did this."

---

"Anubis, what are you going to do about our pest problem?"

"I know just what to do. I'm going to destroy the girl this battle. She isn't in fighting condition right now and if we get rid of her, we'll also get rid of Wildfire's heir."

"Good, but before you destroy, see if she knows anything about my angel. I have a strange feeling she does."

"Yes Master Talpa." He bows and fades away.

---

Mia arrives in the middle of the park and watches everyone pass by. She walks up to the statue of her in her armor, seeing its base covered in flowers and carefully touches the armor. "I haven't been in this armor in such a long time, I've forgotten what it looks like." The sky above starts to get dark and everyone looks up. "Those don't look like rain clouds." A bright beam of light blinds everyone and once it disappears, Anubis stands in his armor. People around start to panic and run away, except for Mia and her companion.

"So nice to see you again girl."

"What are you doing here?" she asks stepping away, as White Blaze moves in front.

"I'm here to destroy you, unless you tell me where the angel is."

"_The angel, so he's after it too._ I don't know anything about an angel."

"I think you're lying." He points a hand at Mia and a link of chains tie her to a nearby tree. "Now, tell me!"

---

Ryo stands by his statue as it starts to glow. "I wonder what's wrong?" he says as he disappears. One by one, each of the other statues glow and transport the guys.

---

A blast passes right by Mia's head and she screams on the verge of tears. "I know you know where it is so tell me," Anubis says, putting one of his swords up to her neck. White Blaze, in the background, tied down by more chains.

"I said I don't know."

"Then get ready to die." He backs away and takes out his second sword, but a bright light stops him. He looks around and sees the Ronins in their armor.

"Leave her alone Anubis," Ryo commands, ready to fight.

"Fine Wildfire, then I'll take care of you first." As he makes the first strike towards Ryo, Sage and Kento go towards Mia and White Blaze, attempting to free them from their prisons.

"You better get outta here Mi. Looks like it's going to get rough," Kento says, helping Mia up as White Blaze and Sage head over.

"Do you guys think you can handle it?"

"We'll be fine. Just get to safety," Sage says, as he and Kento head towards the fight and Mia and White Blaze in the opposite direction. Ryo soon sees that Mia is out of danger and stops his assault.

"Get ready to say good bye Anubis. Armor of Inferno!" He transforms and stands ready.

"That armor can't even dent mine Wildfire."

"We'll just see. Inferno Fire Blast!" The attack hits Anubis, but only does minimal damage. "That can't be."

"Didn't I tell you so Wildfire?"

"Dude, we're not as powerful with Mia and her armor."

"Well then, we just have to try harder," Sage replies.

"Inferno Fire Blast!"

"Nether Scream!"

---

"_I don't know if they can win on their own. I have to help, but I can't. What can I do?_" The spirit orb around Mia's neck starts to glow and she realizes what she has to do. She puts it in both hands and starts to pray. "I may not be able to fight, but you can. Just make sure you help them." She takes it off her neck and throws it toward the guys.

---

The guys surround Anubis, but look beaten up. "Now, which one to finish first." He takes his swords and points them at Ryo. "You." He puts his swords up in the air, but a white streak comes by, surrounds him, and freezes him in place.

"What happened?" Ryo asks. The spirit orb appears a few feet away from him and out of it comes an image of a woman in Mia's armor, with wings spread fully out. "Who are you?"

"I am the soul of the Armor of the Heavens. I was sent here by Mia to come and help you out."

"You're the one Mia's been talking to, right?" Cye asks.

"That's correct Torrent. I've been helping Mia out through her tough times. Now Wildfire, I have a present for you."

"A present?"

"Yes. I'm giving you Mia's full armor, including all her powers."

"Just like the fight against Hunter."

"Correct, but there are a few things you must know about it first. It is very powerful and you must use it only as a last resort. I am also giving it to you because Mia is unable to fight and she has chosen you to take possession of it. Once she is ready to fight again, you must give her back her armor. Do you accept Wildfire?"

"I accept fully."

"Fine then." The ghost disappears and takes the form of the spirit orb as it floats into Ryo's hand. "You know what to do now and remember what I have told you."

"I will." The image disappears and Anubis is unfrozen.

"Get ready to die Wildfire."

"Not if you die first. Armor of the Heavens!" IN a bright flash of light, Ryo transforms into Mia's armor.

"What! How did you do that?"

"Just a little trick. Now I'm going to show you the power of this armor. Celestial Heavens Cry!" The blast hits Anubis and sends him flying. He lands on the ground struggling to get up.

"You'll pay for this!" HE disappears. The armor disappears and Ryo returns to his Inferno armor.

"I can't believe it worked," Ryo says in surprise.

"I'm glad it did. I was completely sure it would," Mia says as she and White Blaze walk towards the rest of the group. Ryo runs over to Mia, checking her over with his eyes. "Mia, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ryo. You can stop worrying. I'm glad that you have the armor now because now no one can takeover this world."

"Don't worry Mia," Sage says while Mia and Ryo look towards the others. "We'll make sure that nothing happens to anyone."

---

"Anubis, what happened down there?"

"I don't know Master Talpa. Somehow Wildfire got a new type of armor. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him."

"I want to show you something." He replays the white streak that past Anubis. HE stops it there and clears the image to show a white figure.

"It's the angel."

"Yes. It came and froze you before Wildfire got his new armor. It comes when ever someone is in trouble."

"Do you have a plan Master Talpa?"

"Not yet, but soon."


	4. Chapter 4

**New Life, New Secrets, New Destiny**

**Chapter 4**

"Anubis."

"Yes Master Talpa."

"I have your new mission. With these new warriors, we need to capture the angel as soon as possible. The best way to bring her out is to endanger the lives of the mortals."

"I understand Master Talpa. I will cause much trouble so that the angel will have to come out in order to help the Ronins like before."

---

"So what's our next step?" Dais asks.

"I'm not really sure," Rowen comments.

"Maybe we should try to figure out who this new enemy is," Kento suggests.

"Kento, that's the first intelligent thing I ever heard you say."

"Very funny Cye."

"Maybe we should ask Kyoto if he has any ideas," Kayura suggests.

"But where is he?" Ryo asks.

"I think he went out for a walk or something," Yuli says brushing White Blaze's fur.

---

Mia sits by the lake looking in to the water. "I can't believe what's happening. I'm totally powerless without the spirit orb. I wish there was something that I could do." She rests her chin on her knees and watches the water's surface.

"Lady Mia, are you okay?" Mia turns around and sees Kyoto standing behind her.

"I'm fine. Why don't you sit down?" She asks, patting the spot next to her.

"As you wish." He sits down next to Mia and lays his staff next to him. "May I ask what you were think about Lady Mia? You seemed very deep in thought."

"I was just thinking about what's happening. It's just that I feel so powerless without the spirit orb right now. I don't know what to do."

"You shouldn't say something like that. People all over look up to you because of who you are. Plus, you're never as weak as you think you are. You always have an inner strength that is waiting to come out. Or that's what my mother used to tell me."

"You know Kyoto, you know all about us, but we don't know anything about you. Where are your parents?" Mia asks, turning towards him to give him her full attention.

"Well, my mother died when I was very young and my father became very depressed and years later, he disappeared on me. I lived with some monks who live close by most of my life."

"Oh, I'm sorry I asks."

"It is all in the past. I have come to terms with it." Mia gets up and looks at him.

"If you don't mind, I better get back to the house before Ryo sends out a search party."

"Shall I accompany you?"

"There's no need. I will see you later. " She slowly starts to walk away. Kyoto watches her until she is out of sight. He takes his staff from the ground and sticks it into the ground right next to the lake. He kneels down and puts his hands together in prayer as the staff starts to glow.

"Are you there?"

"What is it Kyoto?" a voice answers.

"I want to know why I can't tell her and Lord Ryo the truth. It's so hard to keep it in."

"Things must be this way young one. I know it may be hard, but it is for the best."

"But I want to tell her so badly. I've missed her so much."

"I know, but I promise that one day, you will be able to tell here." The staff stops glowing, Kyoto stands up and takes the staff out of the ground.

---

"KiroKito, are you here?" Anubis asks in a dark room.

"I am here Anubis." A tall , grey gremlin like creature appears.

"Good, I need you to do some work for Master Talpa."

"I would be glad to do anything for Master Talpa."

---

Downtown, it's very crowded. You see people holding shopping bags, walking across the street and many cars zooming about. Suddenly, a huge black hole opens in the sky and a weird shadow comes out to the ground, transforming into a gremlin like creature. Everyone stops in their steps and looks at the weird creature.

"What is that?"

"I have no idea."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time to give yourself up!" HE throws out dozens of webs that surround many of people. They start to get weak and fall to the ground. Everyone else starts to run away, but more webs appear.

---

Ryo pops up from his seat and everyone looks at him. "What's wrong Ryo?"

"Something's happening in town Kayura. WE better go check it out."

"Right." They all get up and run out the door, leaving Mia and Yuli behind.

"I really wish I could go with them," Mia whispers to herself as she watches the others leave.

---

The Ronins arrive in town only to see dozens of people tied up in webs and hanging from the sky. "Whoa, this doesn't look good," Sage comments.

"I say we finish this off now. Armor of Wildfire, Halo, Strata, Torrent, Hardrock, Cruelty, Corruption, Venom, Illusion! Armor of Inferno!"

"Ah, I see you children have arrived. I'm KiroKito, the master of the shadows."

"Well, I can tell you that we won't be knowing each other for long," Kento says twirling his weapon around.

"You're right about that. Creeping Shadows!"

"Inferno Fire Blast!" The two attacks cancel each other out, but little sparks go flying and hit the people.

"Hey, we gotta watch out what we're doing or we could hurt the people."

"But how can we destroy him?"

---

Mia and Yuli sit down on the floor waiting for the guys. Suddenly Mia gets a sharp pain in her head and grabs her head. "Mia, what's wrong?"

"_Something's very wrong with the others._"

"Mia?"

"I'm okay Yuli. Why don't we go outside? I need some air."

"Sure."

---

"This place seems to be getting darker and darker. Soon enough, we won't be able to see where we're attacking," Cale says.

"_Sage, use your light to help the others._"

"Huh?" Sage says, putting down his sword. "Mia, was that you?"

"What's it Sage?" Ryo asks dodging another blast.

"I think I have an idea."

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Go for it!" Kento screams.

"Fine." Sage points his sword upwards and concentrates on it, closing his eyes. "Power of the light, please come to me," he whispers to his sword. The sword suddenly starts to glow brighter. "How do you like this KiroKito?" He points it at the demon and he covers his eyes.

"That light. Get it away!"

"Ryo, finish him off!" Sage screams still pointing his sword.

"Armor of the Heavens! Celestial Heavens Cry!" The demon disappears and everyone is freed from the webs.

"I wonder, why Anubis didn't come this time?" Kayura asks out loud.


	5. Chapter 5

**New Life, New Secrets, New Destiny**

**Chapter 5**

The five guys and Mia walk down the street at night. "The others don't know what they're missing."

"Why are they staying back at the house anyways?"

"Kayura said that they got some weird feeling from that Anubis guy and that weird creature that showed up, so they decided to stay home and try to figure them out," Ryo says.

"Well, I really don't mind but I'm getting hungry here. I say we go and find someplace to eat," Kento says rubbing his stomach.

"Well then, choose someplace so we can go eat," Rowan complains. Kento looks around looking at the different restaurants. He finds one across the street and points his figure toward a building with a fancy canopy.

"Let's go there."

"I don't know Kento. That place looks pretty expensive and you probably need a reservation to get in."

"But Mia, we already have a reservation. We're like gods to these people and anyways, we have you to convince them otherwise."

"But isn't that like taking advantage of them?" Rowan asks.

"If you think about it, giving us a free dinner is the least they can do for protecting them," Sage comments.

"And anyways, they probably have really good food." Kento, Cye, and Sage run across the street.

"I guess we should go catch htem," Ryo states.

---

"Wow, this place sure is fancy. We aren't even dressed to eat at a place like this," Mia says in astonishment looking at all the decorations. Kento goes up to the maitre'd.

"Excuse me, but can we have a table?"

"Do you have a reservation?" he asks drawing on a piece of paper.

"Actually, no."

"Well then, you can't have a table."

"But…" Mia walks up to Kento, puitting her hand onhis shoulder before he can go on.

"I'm so sorry about my friend here sir. We'll take him out now."

"Good, or else I will have to call security…" The maitre'd looks up to see Mia with the others. "Oh my, Lady Mia. I didn't know it was you and the others. Why didn't you say something? I'll get you all a table right away."

"Um, thank you, I guess," Mia says, unsure of herself.

"Yes! Time to eat!" Kento says.

---

"Have you any of you figured it out yet?"

"Not yet Kayura, but that feeling from Anubis seemed familiar," Skehmet says.

"It did feel a bit like Anubis' power though," Dais comments.

"But we all know that he's been dead for a while. So its probably someone who has gotten some of his power," Cale says.

"But where could he of gotten it from?"

---

"Wow, look at how expensive these things are? There's no way we can afford any of this stuff," Cye comments while looking at the menu.

"Are we going to have to pay too?" Rowan asks.

"Of course not. Everything is on the house."

"Great. Then we'll have one of everything on the menu." Kento closes the menu and places it on the table.

"Right away sir."

"I feel bad about doing this. Isn't this wrong, just taking food?"

"We're not taking it Mia. They're giving it to us." Sage takes a piece of bread of the breadbasket in the center and stuffs it in his mouth.

---

"Master Talpa, it seems that your old warlords are starting to figure out who you are. What should we do?" Anubis asks as he kneels before the demon on the throne.

"You'll go back to the mortal world and challenge them, but don't kill them. They can still be useful. I'll also put a spell upon you so they will start thinking differently."

"You are so wise Master."

---

"Oh, wow all this food looks so good." All the men start serving themselves until their plates are full, enjoying the free food.

"Mia, aren't you going to eat something?" Ryo asks, starring at the plate that he had put food on for her.

"You should eat something," Cye comments.

"I'm not that hungry. I'm going to go to the bathroom though. I'll be back." She gets up and walks away.

"Something's wrong with her. I wonder what," Kento asks stuff his mouth full of food.

"I'm going after her." Ryo gets up and follows in Mia's steps.

---

Mia sits down on a couch in the women's bathroom and rests her head on her hands. "What's up with me? These visions are really getting to me. I don't know what to do."

"Mia?"

"Ryo? You shouldn't be in the women's bathroom." Ryo opens the door slowly and spies Mia. He walks in and sits next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer.

"I'm sure no one will mind. Mia, what's wrong with you? I'm really worried about you." She turns her head so that it becomes buried in his shoulder, her hands latching onto his shirt.

"It's nothing really Ryo. I just don't feel like myself lately."

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Yeah and I just feel bad about taking advantage of the people here."

"There's more to it, isn't there Mia?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"It's not good for you or the baby to be keeping all of this inside Mia."

"I know. But please trust me on this. There's nothing you can do to help."

"_Mia, how deep does this thing go if it's causing you so much pain? I hate not being able to do anything. _IF you want to, we could go home once the guys are done and make something. That way, we won't be taking advantage of the people."

"Sure. That would be great." She looks up at him and smiles.

---

"This feeling is really starting to bother me. Why does this feeling seem so familiar?" Cale asks out loud. Suddnely, Kayura sits up alerted.

"Do you guys feel that?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't feel like before," Dais states.

"WE should check it out." Kayura gest up and the rest follow her out the door. Suddenly, a bright flash goes off and Anubis appears.

"Anubis, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to warn you not to get involved in this little war. If you do, it will mean your end." He disappears and leaves the four speechless. From the side, two headlights appear. They stop and everyone gets out.

"Hey you guys, what are you doing out here?" Cye asks.

"Anubis just came, but something was different about him."

"Yeah, he had a different feeling around him this time and it doesn't seem so familiar," Cale responds.

"I wonder what this guy is up to?"


	6. Chapter 6

**New Life, New Secrets, New Destiny**

Chapter 6

Ryo drives down a long dirt road with Mia in the passenger seat and White Blaze in the back. "Ryo, where exactly are we going?" Mia asks looking over to Ryo.

"It's a surprise. I thought you might enjoy a relaxing trip somewhere."

"Well, at least we can be alone. We haven't had time alone for a long time. Everyone follows us wherever we go." She looks out the window.

"I knew you would enjoy this." Ryo stops the car at the edge of a huge forest. "Time to get out." Ryo gets out of the car and opens the back door for White Blaze, grabbing a large basket too. Mia opens her door and slowly takes her time getting out of the car.

"Is this the place you wanted to take me to?" she asks, looking around only to be surrounded by trees.

"Nope. The road just ends here, so we have to go by foot, or at least I have to." White Blaze comes up behind Mia and starts to rub up against her leg. Ryo helps Mia to get on White Blaze. "Now, you have to close your eyes. I want you to be surprised."

"I already know I'm going to be surprised," Mia says closing her eyes and holding on to White Blaze. Ryo starts to walk forward and White Blaze follows.

---

"Where did Ryo and Mia go?" Kento asks coming down the stairs.

"They went out for a walk and won't be back until later tonight," Sage answers flipping through the television channels.

"If they're going to be doing something for the whole day, why can't we?" Kento complains, plopping himself on the couch.

"I don't see why we can't," ROwen comments.

"Hey, I think I saw something about a circus coming into town. Why don't we go and check it out?" Cye says.

"Yeah."

---

"Can I open my eyes now?" Mia asks.

"Not yet Mia. We're almost there." The three continue to walk through the woods. Ryo decides to run ahead and then stops as he enters a field. "White Blaze, come on." White Blaze goes into a trot and catches up.

"Now?"

"Now." Mia opens her eyes to see the field and a giant lake. "How do you like it?" he asks helping her off.

"It's beautiful Ryo. How did you find it?"

"I was wondering around one day and I found this place. And then I thought it would be a nice place to bring you so you can relax."

"It's perfect." They walk toward the edge of the lake and sit.

---

"I can't wait. There's supposed to be this really great trapeze act and a magic show."

"You know none of that is true, right Cye?" Rowen asks.

"Well yeah. But it's fun to watch anyway."

"Be quiet. It's starting," Sage shushes.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to our circus. We hope you all have a great time here. So, without any further ado, let's start."

"Is it me or is everyone else getting a really weird vibe from him?"

"Be quiet Kento. It's just the way he's dressed," Cale replies.

"No. I think Kento is right," Kayura states.

"Now let me introduce to you my soldiers of destruction." From nowhere, dozens of soldiers appear and turn toward the audience. They each take out a bow and arrow and shoot at the audience, but thankfully they evade the first attack.

"Oh man. This isn't good." People start to scream and run out in masses, trying to escape the soldiers.

"I think it's time to change you guys," Sage states.

"Armor of Halo, Strata, Torrent, Hardrock, Corruption, Illusion, Venom, Cruelty!" The ringmaster looks up to see the 8 warriors.

"It looks like we got us some warriors here. Soldiers, attack them!"

---

Ryo and Mia continue to sit by the edge of the lake, enjoying the lunch and staring out at the lake as White Blaze lies down next to Ryo. "Do you want anything else to eat Mia?" Ryo offers from the container.

"No. I'm okay," she responds. Ryo starts to put away the leftover food, when he suddenly stops. "Ryo, what's wrong?"

"It looks like something's happening in town," he says, looking at Mia, hand unconsciously wrapped around the Spirit Orb.

"You need to go Ryo. I can take care of myself and the world needs you more."

"Okay. White Blaze, stay with Mia no matter what. Armor of the Heavens!" HE opens the wings and flies off.

"Well that ruins this romantic day." She rubs White Blaze on the head.

---

"Take this you ugly slime ball." Sage takes his sword and strikes another soldier down.

"I think we need some more room. Let's go outside." They all run outside and the soldiers follow them.

"Alright. Now there just seems to be more soldiers out here."

"WE could really use Ryo right now."

"Inferno Fire Blast!" The attack takes out about half the soldiers. Ryo lands with the group and looks toward them. "It looks like I came here just in time."

"You sure did Ryo. But let us finish the rest of these jerks off. Arrow Star Shock!"

"Thunder Scream Crash!"

"Web of Deception!" In a matter of seconds, the remaining soldiers disappear.

"Well, it seems that my soldiers have given you a great warm-up. Now for the center ring attraction." The ringmaster jumps into the air and flips several times, transforming into an evil clown like creature with armor. "Now let's see what you guys are really up to." He lets loose a long spiked whip straight toward the warriors, but they all jump out of the way.

"Man. Where do all these creepy things come from?" Kayura asks out loud as she jumps from another attack.

"Enough of this." He makes a huge deck of cards appear adn spreads them out. "Alright Ronins. Pick a card. Any card." HE throws them and though the others try to dodge, they get cut several times. "Now pick one from this deck!" He throws a new deck of cards adn each one of them explodes on contact to the Ronins. Once they fall to the ground, each warrior struggles to get up.

"WE need to finish this clown off you guys," Kento replies.

"How do we though?"

"With some magic of our own." Kayura summons the Ancient's staff adn strikes it toward the ground, making the rings on it jingle. Suddenly, each Ronin multiplies, creating a whole crowd. "If you're so good at magic clown boy, why don't you try to find the real us?"

"Don't worry. I will." He takes out his whip once again and directs it toward one of the Kayura images, only making it disappear. "What?"

"This is our chance. Iron Earth Quake!"

"Black Lightening Strike!" AS he dodges Kento's attack, he gets hit by Cale's.

"It's my turn now. Celestial Heavens Scream!" The attack hits on target, obliterating the enemy.

"Finally. But I really wanted to see the circus."

"Well you guys, I'll see you at home. I gotta go get Mia."

---

"When will these Ronin pests leave us alone and just give up? There has to be some way to get to them."

---

Ryo flies overhead, looking for the lake he had left before. He soon sees Mia and White Blaze below and lands. HE takes off his armor and sees Mia sleeping on an also sleeping White Blaze. "Hey Mia, wake up." He gently shakes her.

"Huh? Ryo, you're back." She rubs her eyes and gets up with some help from Ryo. "How did it go?"

"Just fine. I'm back, aren't I?"

"Then can we stay a little longer? You know how the guys are after a battle."

"Sure if you want to." Ryo sits down next to Mia adn they watch as the moon starts to reflect itself in the lake.


	7. Chapter 7

**New Life, New Secrets, New Destiny**

**Chapter 7**

"She hasn't come back yet Ryo?" Sage asks as he watches his friend stare out the window into the dark, raining environment.

"No. And I'm starting to worry. It's been raining for a while and she said she was only taking a short stroll."

"You shouldn't worry so much about her Ryo. This is Mia we're talking about. Plus, she has White Blaze with her," he says, putting his hand on his shoulder in a sign of comfort.

"I know I should believe in her more, but it seems so hard to."

---

Mia and White Blaze walk down the deserted street, the rain pouring onto them. Mia watches sadly as a cat runs across the street in an attempt to find shelter. "Why does everyone hide when it rains White Blaze? Isn't it the rain that cleanses everything? I prefer the rain to a sunny day anyway. So much more peaceful." They continue walking when they soon reach the gate to the town's shrine. Mia stops only for White Blaze to growl and give her a little shove away.

"We'll head home soon White Blaze. I just need to head to one more place," she says, rubbing him on the head and heading in, White Blaze in tow. "_This is where it all began. Where we first arrived. Though it was a shrine made by normal people, there is such a strange aura around this place. It must be why the angel chose this place to build it,_" she thinks to herself as she stops herself by the red pillar, placing her hand on it and closing her eyes as she lifts her head towards the sky.

"Angel of Light, why are you waiting so long to appear? Why are you hiding? Is there something more, something more than even I know about?" She opens her eyes, turning around and leaning on the pillar. She puts her weight on it and she slides onto the damp ground, her legs tucked under, looking straight into the small gazebo. "I wish I knew exactly who out enemy was. I feel like it's somehow familiar, but different, more demonic than before. Angel of Light, please guide me in the right direction. Lend me your power, your knowledge." She closes her eyes again, taking in a deep breath, and then opening them, seeing what could be described as an angel shrouded in white.

"I can help you, but only if you help me. I can not make myself known in the mortal world yet, to the other warriors. It is not the right time. Yet, I still wish to help your plight. Grant me your soul and promise that anything that I share with you, you must not share with any, even your husband, and I will protect you and the ones you love, Mia of the Heavens."

"I give you everything I have. My heart, my body, my soul. I will keep your secret."

"Very well then." Mia bows her head as the glow starts to fade away. Behind her, each pillar begins to glow, only faintly. Suddenly, she pops her head up, eyes wide as saucers as one word comes out of her mouth.

"Talpa."

---

Mia stands outside the manor, hidden within the forest, giving some shelter from the rain. She stares straight at the window with the light, showing where the living room most likely is with her husband and friends waiting. "How can I go back to them without being able to tell them? The secrets that I hold. Will we ever truly be able to live a normal, peaceful life?"

---

"She should've been back by now," Sage says, starting to worry himself.

"It has been quite a while," Rowen responds.

"I'm going to go look for her," Ryo says, taking the umbrella he had been keeping on the side just in case.

"We'll go with you." Ryo opens the door, fellow warriors behind, only to stop before going outside. A few feet in front, stands Mia, soaked to the bone and frozen in place, the tiger right by her.

"Mia." He opens his umbrella and heads out, covering her as he reaches her. "What are you doing out here without an umbrella?"

"Ryo," Mia whispers, soon followed by her eyes rolling to the back of her head and collapsing towards the ground. Ryo catches her before she hits, letting go of the umbrella. The rest of the warriors soon rush out to check on their fallen friend.

"Mia!" he yells at her, putting his hand on her head. "Damn. She's burning up. We need to get her to a doctor."

---

"How is she?" Ryo asks, his hand gripping Mia's as she lies in the white hospital bed. A doctor stands by the end, looking through the charts.

"Looks like pneumonia. Most likely from staying out in the rain for so long. Normally, I wouldn't be so concerned, but with her pregnancy, it complicates things."

"Ryo?"

"Mia. You're awake. How are you feeling?" He looks down to see his wife's eyes try to adjust to the bright light, her free hand going for her head.

"Tired. Where are we?"

"At the hospital. You fainted before you got home. What in the world were you doing out in the rain with no protection for so long?"

"Lord Ryo please," the doctor says, trying to prevent an argument. He redirects his gaze to Mia, you returns it. "Lady Mia. I am Dr. Yo . You don't have to worry about anything. We're going to make sure you get better."

"I want to go home," she says curtly.

"But Mia…"

"I just want to go home, please?" she asks, making herself get up into a decent sitting position.

"Doctor?"

"Well, I would advise against it, but I can't make you stay. I'm recommending complete bed rest and no getting out unless absolutely necessary. I'll give you a prescription for some medication to help and some more instructions on taking care of her. You're taking care of a pregnant woman now, so you have to be concerned about her and the child. I'll try to come by sometime this week to check up on her, if that's okay with you?" he concludes, signing the chart quickly.

"Thank you so much doctor," Mia says, turning so her feet touch the bed.

---

"How is she?" Cye asks, getting up from his seat as everyone waits downstairs for news.

"The medication has pretty much knocked her out. She has a pretty high fever and is ordered to bed rest. I would really appreciate it guys if you guys could maybe help her out. You know she doesn't like to be cooped up so maybe if we can make her more comfortable, she'll get better faster," he asks of the people in the room, looking almost ashamed.

"Of course we will Ryo. Mia is family to us."

"Yeah. It's the least we could do after she took care of us so many times in the past."

"Thanks guys. I just feel like I'm failing her. I'm her husband. I'm supposed to protect her from everything. But something's going on with her, and I have no idea what's wrong or how to help her. All I can do is stand around until it stops or she faints."

"It's not your fault man. We all wish we could something to help, but if she doesn't tell us, we can't do a thing," Kento says, patting his friend on the back, earning him a grin and then showing him to an open seat.

"What was she doing out in the rain anyways? She looked like she was soaked to the bone when we found her," Kayura asks out loud.

"If only White Blaze could talk, we could ask him," Yuli says, petting the sad looking tiger on the head.

"What ever it was, it really disturbed her. And things just keep getting more and more complicated with her," Ryo says, everyone returning to deep thought.

---

"_My head hurts. It's hard to breathe. What's going on? That's right. I'm sick from being out in the rain. Why was I in the rain? The angel. My enemy. What am I going to do?_" Mia thinks to herself. She attempts to open her eyes again, turning in the direction of the opening door. After blinking a few times, she realizes that the person in the doorway is Ryo, holding a tray of what looked like food. He steps into the room, a big smile on his face.

"Good morning Mia. I was hoping you were up. I brought up your breakfast and medication. You haven't eaten in a while. Cye made it too, so you know its going to be good." He puts down the tray on the dresser, then turns around to see Mia sitting up, a scared look on her face and tears starting to run down her cheeks. His face now growing in concern, he walks over and sits down next to her on the bed, her eyes following his every movement. "Mia, love, what's wrong? Are you in pain? Did you have some type of vision?" he asks, putting his hands on her cheeks. After a few hiccups, she throws herself into his hands, crying full force.

---

Downstairs, the remaining warriors close their eyes and try to ignore the howling coming from the woman. "I don't think I've ever heard anyone cry that loud," Cye comments.

"What in the world is happening to her?" Sage asks out loud, looking up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**New Life, New Secrets, New Destiny**

**Chapter 8**

"Hey you guys, where are the warlords and Kayura? They're not in there room," Rowen asks as he enters the dining room where the four Ronins, Yuli, and Kyoto sit at the table eating lunch.

"They left early this morning to do some more meditating," Kento replies as he takes another bite of his sandwich.

"Is that all they do?" Yuli asks.

"They really think they know who's behind this, so they think they can discover who by meditating," Sage comments as he takes another sandwich from the platter in the middle.

"That's enough about this whole enemy thing. Now on to more important manners. So Ryo, how are you holding up with Mia? The big day should be soon, right?" Cye says as he looks at Ryo, giving him a sly smile.

"Yeah. The doctor said that I should be on alert and that Mia should be in bed since she still may be sick," Ryo states as he takes a drink.

"There's no way I'm going to stay in bed all the time," Mia says, leaning against the wall for support. They all get up from their seats and look at the pregnant woman.

"Mia, what are you doing here? You should be in bed," Ryo says, heading towards her.

"But I don't feel sick anymore and I need to get out of that bed. And we're really, really hungry," she says walking over to the table.

"As long as you're up to it." Ryo directs her to the seat he had taken and puts some more food on the plate.

---

"What is it now?" Talpa asks on his throne as Anubis has one knee on the ground a few yards in front, bowing his head down.

"Talpa, I think the perfect opportunity to strike the Ronin Warriors is now."

"Why would you say that?"

"Wildfire's wife is about to give birth anytime soon. During this time, they will be preoccupied with her and protecting her and the child. Plus I sense something bad is going to happen to her."

"I see your point. GO ahead then. But if you lose this time, forget about trying another time," he says as he squeezes his hands on his armrests, cracking them.

---

"Mia, I really think that you should sit down," Ryo insists as he follows Mia who's heading towards the open front door.

"Ryo, I'm fine really. Ow." She grabs her stomach for a second and leans forward, taking a few deep breaths.

"Mia! What's wrong?" Ryo asks as he goes next to Mia, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and the other on her stomach.

"Nothing. IT just kicked. Now, I'm going outside for some air with the others."

"Well then, come on Mia. Hurry up!" Kento screams running around the yard with a ball in his hand.

"You can't hurry her up Kento," Sage says as he chases Kento..

"I'm coming." She walks out the door, but suddenly stops. She widens her eyes and puts her hand over her stomach again. "Ryo?"

"What Mia?" Ryo asks heading outside behind Mia.

"I think my water just broke."

"What? Are you joking?" Ryo says running out next to her, grabbing her arm and waist.

"I am so not joking. I think the baby is going to be coming soon."

"Oh man. Sage! Rowen! Someone! Get the car keys and Mia's bag! Mia's going into labor!" Ryo screams, making everyone outside halt their game outside, then runs inside to tell the others.

"No way. Right now?" Rowen inquires as he comes down the stairs with Cye and Yuli behind him.

"Yes right now Rowen. Now will someone please just get the stuff so we can leave," Ryo screams as he runs back outside.

"I'll get the keys!" Cye hollers running up the stairs.

"I'll get Mia's bag!" Rowen runs up the stairs and Yuli comes on down.

"You guys go ahead and I'll make sure to tell everyone where you guys are," Sage says helping Mia.

"Good." Sage gives Mia to Ryo as they start to walk towards the jeep.

"Sage, make sure you definitely tell Kyoto," Mia commands, looking at him.

"Alright. WE can go now! We got everything." Cye runs ahead and opens the back door for Mia to get in.

---

"Sage, where is everyone?" Kayura asks as she and the three ex-warlords plus Kyoto enter the house, seeing Sage sitting nervously on the couch.

"They left for the hospital a while ago. I told them that I would wait here to tell you guys."

"So Mia's gonna have the baby soon?" Cale asks.

"Of course. That's why she's at the hospital," Dais states.

"We should get going then," Kyoto says.

---

"I can't believe this is going to happen Mia. We're going to be parents," Ryo says holding Mia's hand in his and kissing her forehead.

"I know. I can't believe it either. Uh, another contraction." She grabs at her enlarged belly and tries to muffle her scream into a whimper. He lets her squeeze his hand while he brushes her hair out of her face.

"Mia, Ryo, can we come in? The others have come," Yuli asks poking his head in. Ryo looks at Mia, who nods in approval while keeping in another scream.

"Of course." Everyone enters the room, one behind the other. They all gather around the bed and smile.

"Hey Mia. How's everything?" Rowen asks.

"Good. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong so far," she answers breathing heavily.

"IS it a boy or a girl?" Yuli asks.

"We don't know yet. Not until it's born," Ryo answers.

"Hello there everyone." Everyone looks at the door and sees a tall man with a white coat enter.

"Hello doctor. Are you here to check on Mia?"

"Yes I am." He moves his way towards Mia, looking at the machines and then checking her pulse. "How far are the contractions?"

"About two or three minutes," Mia answers.

"Alright, but I would like to run a few tests."

"And that's probably our cue to leave. We'll see you three when everything's done, right?" Sage says patting Mia's hand as the others start to leave the room.

"Sure," Mia answers, but as they all leave, a sudden dark feeling comes over Mia. "Lady Mia, are you okay?" Kyoto looks before he leaves.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm just excited." She shakes her head and gives them a quick smile, before wincing in pain.

---

"When is this thing going to be over? We've been waiting here forever," Kento says as he jumps up from his seat, stretching and trying to stay awake.

"Can't you be patient Kento? A baby just doesn't pop out in a few seconds," Rowen comments as he flips a page of his book. Suddenly, a loud scream is heard coming from the direction of Mia's room.

"But it will be born in a few minutes," Kayura says smirking, waiting in anticipation.

---

"Isn't this kid out yet!" Mia screams bringing her head off the pillow, only to bring it back down to take a rest.

"It will soon. You just need to be a bit more patient," the doctor says from the opposite end of Mia.

"Come on Mia. Everything's going to be okay," Ryo says trying to comfort Mia, wiping her forehead with a cloth.

"Don't come on Mia me. You're not the one having a child," Mia scolds Ryo as she squeezes his hand even harder.

"Alright. Just a few more pushes Lady Mia. Now push," the doctor commands. Mia takes a deep breath and pushes, giving out a small squeak in the process.

"You're doing a great job Mia. Just keep it up." She continues her pushes and after a few more, takes a break leaning on her pillow ready to go to sleep.

"Just one more push," the doctor says showing his head to Mia.

"I can't. I'm too tired. I don't want to push anymore." She rocks her head back and forth, wanting to go to sleep.

"Mia, just one more and then everything will be over. You've been worse. You've been through many life threatening battles and have died so many times. This should be nothing." Ryo says.

"Alright Lady Mia. Push now." Mia takes one more deep breath and pushes will whatever she has left. Soon after, crying is heard as Mia collapses her head on the pillow, trying to catch her breath. "Congratulations. It's a healthy baby girl," the doctor says giving the baby to the nurse waiting with a pink blanket.

"It's a girl?" Mia asks.

"Yeah. You did a great job Mia. You can just relax now." Ryo kisses her on her forehead again and gives her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Would you like to hold her?" the nurse asks heading towards the parents.

"Could I?" Mia asks. "_My premonition said I would have a boy. Maybe it isn't real at all_?" The nurse comes over as Ryo helps Mia sit up. She gives Mia the newborn and Mia gently takes her into her arms.

"She's beautiful," Ryo states, touching his daughter's hair, showing a few hints of black hair.

"Do you want to hold her? I'm really tired," Mia says as she moves the newborn towards Ryo.

"Sure." He takes it carefully, rocking her gently. "Do you think I can show the others quickly?" he asks the doctor.

"Of course Lord Ryo."

---

"Hey you guys," Ryo says, entering the waiting room where the rest have been waiting. He carries a small bundle in a pink blanket.

"Ryo. Is that the newest addition to the family?" Cye asks as he and the rests excluding three ex-warlords come up to look at the baby.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Yuli asks.

"What's his or her name?" Sage asks.

"It's a girl and Mia and I haven't come up with a name yet, but we wanted to show you guys." He pulls away the blanket to show the newest addition to the clan.

"She's so cute." The baby yawns and opens her eyes just enough to see the colors of her eyes.

"Her eyes are just like Mia's. And it looks like she will have your hair Ryo," Kyoto comments.

"Can I hold her?" Yuli asks, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Sure Yuli." Suddenly, a bunch of nurses come running by in a blur of white uniforms. Ryo grabs one of them by the wrist. "What's going on?"

"I'm so sorry Lord Ryo, but Lady Mia has stopped breathing," the nurse says softly, bowing her head in respect.

"What! Can I see her?"

"Once we can get her stabilized, you can. But can I please take the baby back so we can check on her?"

"Of course." Ryo lets go of the nurse's wrist and she takes the baby from Yuli, walking away.

---

"Can I see her now?" Ryo asks as he waits by Mia's door. The doctor approaches him with a disappointed look on his face.

"Sure." The doctor moves out of the way to show Mia hooked up to tubes and machines, including one put down her throat, surrounded by nurses.

"How did this happen?" he asks the doctor as he makes his way toward Ryo.

"I think that her body was still weak from being so sick and giving birth overexhausted it to a dangerous level."

"IS she going to be okay?" He kneels down next to her bed and takes her hand in his.

"We don't really know. We'll see how she does the next couple of hours."

"Come on Mia. You can get out of this." He brings her hand up to his lips, kissing it

softly.

---

"I couldn't have planned things out better. With Wildfire grieving over his nearly dead wife, he won't be able to battle," Anubis says, floating over the city and looking through the window into Mia's room.

---

"Hey Ryo, we got you something to eat. You really should eat. Mia wouldn't want to see you all sick looking when she wakes up," Rowen says walking in with a takeout tray.

"And it took everything we had to stop Kento from eating it," Cye jokes.

"Thanks," Ryo answers, not taking his eyes off of Mia's body.

"Everything is going to be fine Ryo. Mia's a fighter. She won't die so easily." Sage puts his hand on Ryo's shoulder, hoping to get through to him.

"I hope you're right Sage." Suddenly, the building shakes violently, but quickly stops.

"What was that?" Sage asks out loud.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about it," Kento says.

"WE should check it out," Rowen says, heading towards the door with the others.

"Hey Ryo, are you coming?" Cye asks. HE watches as Ryo doesn't respond to his question. As he goes towards him, Rowen holds him back.

"Leave him alone. I don't think he's up to fighting."

---

"What's going on out here?" Kento asks as he sees the other five looking up into the sky.

"Look for yourself." Dais points. They look up to see a giant grey stork beating its wings, letting off huge gusts of air destroying the area.

"Hey bird brain. Why don't you stop and come fight?" Cale challenges.

"Whatever you want!" The stork changes into a warrior with grey armor, grey wings from his back, but still having the face of a bird.

"Armor of Halo, Torrent, Hardrock, Strata, Cruelty, Corruption, Venom, Illusion!" As soon as they transform, the warrior flies down to strike the others.

---

"Where am I?" Mia asks, opening her eyes to a black space. She looks around, sitting, hoping to find something.

"You are in the spirit world."

"The spirit world? That must mean I'm dead. My visions are coming true."

"You're not dead yet Mia. I brought you here because I feel your being is not at ease." The angel of light appears in front of Mia, giving off the only light there is.

"Alright, what's your name?" Mia asks standing up.

"You can call me Iria if you wish."

"Alright Iria, then can you tell me what's going on outside? I feel something dark," she says putting her hand over the place where her spirit orb would be.

"The enemy is attacking. But there is one problem."

"Problem?"

"Wildfire isn't out with the others. He refuses to leave your side."

"Then is there someway we can help the others, so at least everyone won't die when I do?" she pleads as her voice gets higher.

"There's always a way. You just need to think of it."

"I wish that I could give them some of the armor's energy."

---

"This isn't working you guys. He has the advantage being in the air," Kayura says dodging another one of the stork's wind attack.

"There has to be something we can do."

"Dais, try using your webs again," Cale commands.

"I would, but he can fly over them."

"If we could stun him for a while then," Rowen thinks out loud.

"I may have a way," Kyoto says, waiting in the back.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go for it," Kento comments.

"Alright" Kyoto puts both hands on his staff and holds it out vertically arms length away. He closes and starts to concentrate, his power showing and flapping his cloak like the wind. "Lady Mia of the Heavens, please let the winds carry this message to your ears wherever you may be. We are in much trouble and I am afraid that the Ronin warriors will not be able to hold out much longer against this evil demon. I beg you, lend us your energy, your power of your armor, for this battle so that we can continue your mission on for you."

---

"I beg you, lend us your energy, your power of your armor, for this battle so that we can continue your mission on for you."

"That was Kyoto's voice. The others need my armor, but Ryo has it now and he can't do anything about it," Mia says, looking at the angel for guidance.

"He does not have it completely Mia. It is your armor and will never be anyone else's. You can still control what happens to it and who can use its power."

"If that's true, then I can still give my power to others, especially those who I'm connected with. Kyoto, I give you the power of my armor. Use it to defeat that demon and help save the others," she says closing her eyes and forming her hands into the praying position.

---

As Ryo continues to mourn, the orb around his neck starts to glow, breaking him out of his stupor. "What's going on? The orb is glowing." Suddenly, he stops hearing the beeps from the heart monitor. "Mia! Hey, someone get in her quick!"

---

"Leave things to me and get ready Dais," Kyoto instructs Dais as the others continue to fight.

"Right." The winds suddenly start to gain up and a bright golden glow surrounds Kyoto. In a matter of seconds, his usual staff transforms into Mia's staff and his robes into Mia's armor.

"Where did that armor come from?" the stork asks from above.

"From the one who should be destroying you." Kyoto opens the armor's wings and starts to chase the stork around. He then sends a giant blast from the staff towards the enemy, unbalancing him.

"Web of Deception!" Surprisingly, the stork gets tangled in the web and Kyoto gets out of the way.

"Alright, everyone together!" The whole group of warriors gather in a group, ready for the final attack.

---

"How is she?" Ryo asks as he watches the doctor and nurse check the machines.

"She's not doing so well. Her body seems to failing slowly," he comments, writing a few things down on his chart.

"Isn't there anything I can do?"

"I think the best thing you could do is call the others and tell them to come by to say their farewells. I'm sorry there's nothing else we can do." He closes his chart book and gives Ryo a small bow of respect.

"Thank you for everything." Ryo stands up and follows the doctor out with his eyes. He starts his walk out the door just as the others come in.

"Hey Ryo, we just destroyed a demon. How are things here?" Kento asks coming in chipper with the others only to meet with a tired, sullen looking face, the spark once in his eyes now on more.

"Mia's not doing so great and the doctor thinks that the best thing to do would be for everyone to…" he stops his sentence midspeech as he lowers his head and shoulders start to tremble.

"You don't have to say anymore. We totally understand buddy," Rowen says.

"She doesn't deserve this. She was the purest person there was and a true hero," Sage says as everyone heads towards the bed.

"Lady Mia, it was a pleasure to meet you in person. I just want to tell you not to worry and that we will continue your work," Kyoto says, bowing his head.

"Mia, sorry we didn't know you for very long. We're also sorry for attacking you those first battles. You really have become a great ally and we will do whatever we can do keep your memory alive. May the ancients guide your spirit," Kayura says.

"Mia, I can't believe you're the first one to leave. Who's going to cook for us when Cye doesn't feel like cooking? I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I guess I'm really going to miss you. You were a like a mom to us a lot, taking us in and feeding us. And thank you so much for saving our butt," Kento says, a tear starting to come out.

"Kento's right. You have been like a mom to all of us. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't' be found after Talpa separated all of us. You really have saved us without your armor. Thank you too for letting me use the kitchen and for not getting mad all the times I messed it up."

"You've been family to us Mia. But you've also been a great friend. Whenever I needed to talk to someone, you were always there for me and I remember some of the great conversations we would have at night about silly things sometimes. Those were the best."

"I don't know how to say this exactly Mia, but saying that I'm going to miss you doesn't express what we're all going to feel if you leave us. No matter what, we've always been able to have fun and if you ever thought that you were a burden on us during the battles, don't. Nothing will be able to replace the place in our hearts where you were."

"We'll leave you two alone now. Tell us when…you know," Sage says. The rest soon leave, Kento starting to ball out in tears. Ryo nods his head and returns to Mia's side.

---

"Guys. I'm going to miss you so much. Nothing will ever be the same again," Mia says, buckling to her knees in exhaustion and from hearing the guy's speeches. "I wish I could be with you guys again."

"What makes you think you can't?"

"What do you mean? I'm dying. The doctor said that I was dying and I'm so very tired."

"So what if the doctor says you're dying. You're different than normal people Mia."

"But my dream said…my dream. It said I would have a boy, but I didn't. That means that everything may not happen," she suddenly realizes, looking ahead at the angel.

"You are in control of your own destiny Lady Mia. I think you know what to do now."

"Yes I do."

"Good. And say hello to Naomi for me."

"Naomi?" she asks before everything goes white.

---

"Mia, please. Give me a sign or something," Ryo pleas, bringing her hand to his heart. Suddenly, he feels her hand squeeze his. He opens his eyes just as the hand relaxes.

"Quick someone! Get over here!"

"What is it Lord Ryo?" the doctor asks as he comes running in with a nurse behind him.

"Mia just squeezed my hand. Doesn't that show something?"

"It's hard to tell. IT could just be a last impulse of energy before her body gives out."

"I can't believe that." The doctor, nurse and Ryo all wait to look for anymore signs-good or bad. In an instant, Mia's eyes pop open as she starts to gag, trying to breathe on her own though the tube down her throat wasn't helping.

"Mia calm down for a second." Soon after, the tube is removed and Mia closes her eyes, concentrating on her breathing as her heart rate seems to be a bit stronger, but not enough for her to be moving around. She opens her eyes once more, looking straight at Ryo.

"Ryo, why do you look so sad?" She gives a small giggle.

"Mia, don't ever scare me like that again." He takes her hand and brings it up to his face once again.

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything." She takes her other and puts it on top of his. "Ryo, she came to me," her tone becoming more serious.

"Who came to you?"

"The angel. And she even told me her name. It's Iria and she told me about the fight and Naomi."

"Naomi?"

"She told me our daughter's name was Naomi. Is that an okay name for you?"

"Naomi is a great name."


	9. Chapter 9

**New Life, New Secrets, New Destiny**

**Chapter 9**

"Master Talpa, I'm sorry for my failure. I didn't know that those children would figure out my plan. It was impossible for them to know," Anubis says, on one knee in front of Talpa.

"I know that and I know why too. It was that angel."

"Are you sure master?"

"I'm positive. Those Ronins know something about that angel and won't tell us what. "

"I promised you that I would get the angel and I will. I'll fight this battle myself to ensure its capture. Anyhow, the armor of the Heavens has been getting weaker lately, so it should be easier to defeat them."

"You better. I'm getting very tired of waiting."

---

Yuli stares out the window and sees a red jeep pull up front. "Hey you guys! They're back!" he screams as Kyoto, Kento, Rowen, Cye, Kayura, Dais, Cale, and Skhetmet come into the living room. They watch Sage come out of the car with the baby in a carrier and Ryo carrying a sleeping Mia. Kyoto goes to the door and opens it.

"How are they?" he asks Sage entering the house.

"Mia's still weak and is sleeping right now. Other than that, they're both healthy."

"I'm going to take Mia upstairs, okay Sage?"

"Sure Ryo. We'll be fine down here." Ryo heads up the stairs as everyone else crowds around Sage.

---

Ryo opens the door and puts Mia on the bed. He tucks her under and kisses her on the forehead , leaning back as he stands up to get a good look at her. "I'm glad you're okay Mia. I'll be right back, but I'm going downstairs to check on Naomi." Mia turns in her sleep and moans.

---

"She's so cute. Can I hold him Sage?" Yuli asks, holding out his arms as if Sage said yes already.

"I guess so." Sage carefully puts Naomi in Yuli's arms. He looks at the baby as it starts to squirm around. Suddenly it starts to cry and Yuli becomes anxious..

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I'll take him," Kyoto says. Yuli hands the baby to him and the babe automatically stops crying, falling back into her slumber.

"Wow, that was quick. It's looks like Ryo and Mia have found their perfect babysitter," Kento says, patting him on the back. Kyoto looks at the baby.

"_I wish you only knew._"

"How's everything going down here?" Ryo asks, as he enters the room, eyes straight to his child.

"Everything's just fine. Kyoto got Naomi to stop crying," Cye says.

"Well we know who to give her to if we someone to take care of her," Ryo jokes, smiling.

"She's so cute Ryo and she looks just like you and Mia."

"And she'll grow up to be just like them too," Kyoto replies to Rowen's comment.

---

"Mia…Mia…" Mia opens her eyes to find herself in a dark space.

"Who's there?" Across from Mia, a section of starts to glitter, an angel appearing. "It's you again."

"I came to see if you're okay," she comments, still hidden fully from Mia's view.

"I'm fine. And thank you for helping out my friends the other day."

"As long as you want them to be protected, I will protect them."

"Why can't you show yourself to them?"

"It's not time for my identity to be revealed. It will come one day, I promise."

"What will happen when you do show youself?"

"You'll find that out when the time comes. Just remember, this is our little secret. If it gets out that you know me, it will put your life in danger." With those last words she disappears.

---

Mia stirs in her bed and slowly opens her eyes. Next, she sits up in bed and looks around. "When did I get home?" She looks next to her and sees a crib. She gets out of bed slowly and looks in to see nothing there. "I guess she's somewhere with Ryo." She walks out the room and goes toward the stairs. She looks down and sees everyone with the baby. Mia slowly walks down the stairs grabbing the rail with both hands. When she has about 8 steps left, she slips and slides down the rest to the floor. Everyone looks at the direction of the noise and see Mia on the floor.

"Mia, are you alright?" Ryo asks, shooting up from his chair to help her up.

"I'm fine Ryo. I just slipped, that's all."

"You shouldn't be out of bed. You're still too weak," Kayura says concerned as are the others.

"I'm okay, really." Ryo helps Mia over to a chair and sits her down. She looks at Kyoto holding the baby in his arms. "Kyoto, can I hold Naomi?"

"You don't have to ask Lady Mia. She is your child." HE gives it to her and she cradles it in her arms.

"I can't believe I'm alive to see her," Mia says, looking into Naomi's eyes.

"You shouldn't say things like that Mia," Sage comments. Mia takes her gaze off the child and at Sage.

"In our lives, one never knows when her last breath will be her last." Silence fills the room at the morbid thought, only to interrupt Mia with a sharp pain to her head. "Ryo, can you take Naomi? I think I got out of bed too soon." she asks pushing the baby towards her father.

"Kyoto, can you take Naomi? I'm going to help Mia up."

"I can make it on my own Ryo." Ryo decides to take the child as Mia gets up, her hand on her right temple. "_Why now?_" She starts to make her way towards the stairs, before fainting as soon as she gets her foot on the first stair.

"Mia!" Ryo gets up from his seat, Sage and Kyoto heading towards Mia.

"Is she alright?" Ryo asks.

"I think so," Sage says as he goes to pick up Mia. "I'm going to take her upstairs."

"Right, I'll follow. I have to put Naomi to sleep anyway."

---

"I can't fail Master Talpa this time. If I do, he may never forgive me. Time is of the essence now. I have to destroy those Ronins now. And I have the perfect plan." With a few blasts from his long blast staff, he starts destroying the city. People run everywhere and start to scream. "Give yourselves up! There's no way you can win this battle!"

---

Everyone except Mia sits in the dining room having dinner and talking. Suddenly, Ryo stops eating and stands up. "What's wrong Ryo?" Kento asks stuffing a piece of bread in his mouth.

"The city is being attacked. We better go. Yuli, you and White Blaze stay here and watch Mia and Naomi."

"You can count on us Ryo." Ryo and the others quickly leave and go out the door.

---

In Mia's room, she continues to sleep when the cry of Naomi wakes her up. She gets out of bed and checks on her. "Hey, everything's okay. Mama's here." She picks her up and suddenly feels another sharp pain in her head. "Something's wrong, isn't there?" Mia asks Naomi. She leaves the room and goes downstairs. She sees Yuli and White Blaze looking out the window. "Yuli, where is everyone?"

"They went out to battle just a few minutes ago."

"_They didn't? They have no chance against Anubis. Why didn't they wait for me?_"

---

Ryo and the others arrive in the town to see dozens of people on the ground. "What happened here?" Kayura asks.

"They all look dead," Kento said. Kyoto walks over to one of the bodies and checks for a pulse. "They're okay, just tired out."

"But what happened to them?"

"I happened to them Strata." They all look up toward the rooftops and see Anubis.

"Anubis, what have you done to these people?" Ryo asks.

"Nothing that you need to know."

"We'll punish you Anubis, once and for all. Armor of Wildfire, Halo, Strata, Torrent, Hardrock, Cruelty, Corruption, Venom, Illusion!"

"Armor of Inferno! Armor of the Heavens!"

"Too bad Wildfire, but that armor won't be able to help you."

"Wanna bet?"

"Then let's start this battle. Arrow Star Shock!" Anubis dodges the blast and the others go toward him. They each try their luck, but miss each time.

"Hey Ryo! Finish him already."

"Right Cye. Celestial Heavens Cry!" The blast goes straight for Anubis but disappears before it hits him. "What happened?"

"I knew it. Your armor is too weak to fight." Ryo looks at the spirit orb and sees it becoming darker and losing its color.

"_Why is it losing its power?_"

"Nether Scream!" Ryo snaps out of his thought as he sees the attack coming toward him. IT hits him and sends him flying.

---

"Mia, how are they doing?" Yuli asks as they all sit downstairs patiently, Mia with her eyes closed concentrating on the battle at hand.

"Not good Yuli. I'm not sure if they're going to be okay." She opens her eyes full of worry.

"We need to help them Mia. I'm going to help them. Come on White Blaze." He hopes onto White Blaze and they start towards the battle.

"You're not going to be able to help them Yuli. But I know someone who can." Mia looks out the window at the sky. "_Please, if you can hear me, help my friends and protect. You said as long as I wanted them to be protected you would, so please, help them out._" At the shrine, the top of the gold pillar starts to glow.

---

"Ready to give up Ronins?" Anubis asks looking at everyone sprawled out on the ground.

"We'll never give up Anubis," Dais says.

"That's for sure," Cale comments.

"Foolish children. Why do you want to die so much?"

"THE thing is Anubis, we aren't going to die."

"Big words Halo, but not enough." Anubis gets ready for his next attack when a strong gust of wind comes by. It surrounds him and squeezes him tight.

"What's going on here?" Kayura asks.

"I don't know but I have a feeling things are going to get weirder," Rowen comments. They all get onto their feet and in front of them all, the mysterious angel appears. "I guess I was right."

"That's the angel Anubis must be after."

"But why is it here?" Ryo asks. The angel slowly starts to walk toward Ryo and Ryo slowly takes a few steps back.

"Watch out Ryo. It might be a trap or something."

"I don't think it's a trap Kento," Cale says. The angel continues to approach Ryo and he just freezes. It stops when they are about three feet apart.

"What do you want?"

"Just trust me Wildfire. I can help you."

"Mia?" The angel stretches out its arm and so does Ryo. Their hands meet and the angel completely combines with Ryo. The armor and the spirit orb both start to glow. "I feel…more powerful."

"Then finish Anubis off Ryo!" CYE screams.

"Celestial Heavens Cry!" The blast goes straight toward the trapped Anubis.

"What? No!" The attacks hit him and when everything clears, he's gone.

"Did we destroy him?" Rowen asks.

"I think so," Kyoto replies.

"You guys," Yuli screams coming towards the others on White Blaze, "is everything okay?"

"Everything's great Yuli."

"Yuli, where Mia?"

"I left her at home Ryo, why?"

"Oh no." Ryo starts to run back home and the others follow.

---

"Anubis! How could you fail like that?"

"I'm so sorry master, but something came out of nowhere and trapped me."

"It must be the angel. I knew they had something to do with it, but why is it showing up so much lately? Something big must be happening soon. Anubis, I'll give you one more chance, understand?"

"Yes, thank you master."

"_Who cares about him? As long as I get my angel and its treasure, I won't need anyone._"

---

Ryo opens the door and runs inside with everyone following. Ryo looks around and sees Mia sleeping on the couch. "Sage, check on Naomi."

"Sure Ryo." Sage runs up the stairs, while Ryo checks on Mia.

"Good, she's okay."

"What's up Ryo? Why the rush home?" Rowen asks.

"During the battle, I got this weird feeling about Mia, and when Yuli left Mia alone, I just reacted."

"You're just probably stressed out."

"Maybe Skhetmet."

"Hey Ryo, Naomi's fine."

"Good."

"Why don't we go somewhere else for a while and let MIA sleep?" Everyone calms down and heads for the other rooms.

"Thank you, for returning them safely," Mia says under her breath.


	10. Chapter 10

**Top of Form**

**New Life, New Secrets, New Destiny**

**Chapter 10**

**---**

Mia stirs once again in her bed. She moves her arm up and down against the bed, patting it as if she was looking for something. She opens one eye, and then the other, rising slowly from her bed. She looks around again, searching for the something from before. There is a crib by the window, but someone else was missing. "Where's Ryo?" she whispers to herself.

After a covering a quick yawn and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with her right hand, she swings over the edge of the bed, placing both feet on the floor first. A few seconds pass and she stands up, then walks over to the crib to see the small child fast asleep. Turning towards the door, she also sees a white tiger lying at the foot of the bed. She starts to walk out of the room slowly and approaches the banister. Looking down, she sees the familiar mop of black hair down on the couch.

Slowly again, she starts to descend down the stairs, careful not to trip and to wake anyone up. At the bottom, she continues towards the couch and kneels down next to it. She then takes her hand and lifts the hair out of the man's face, noticing his tired face. "He's been working so hard taking care of me. Maybe I should try to do something for him," she whispers. He suddenly stirs under her hand, opening his eyes.

"Mia? Are you okay? Why are you up?" he asks, sitting up and starring down at Mia.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to see where you were. The bed was empty without you."

"I didn't want to disturb you from your sleep."

"It's okay. Can we both go back then?" she asks, standing up.

"Sure."

---

As the sun comes through the window, it hits Wildfire's eyes, waking him from his sleep. He turns over to see no one else occupying the bed. "Where did she go?" HE quickly gets himself off the bed and heads towards the crib in the room, seeing no occupant. "Maybe she took Naomi with her."

He starts out towards the stairs and smells something cooking. Following his nose, he enters the kitchen to see Mia cooking. "Mia? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm cooking silly," she says, flipping another pancake off the griddle.

"Where's Naomi?" he asks, looking for his daughter.

"I asked the guys to take her out so we could have some alone time."

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asks, walking over and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm fine. I hope you're up for pancakes and bacon because I think I made too much and Kento isn't here to eat most of it."

"I'm up for anything."

---

"Hey Naomi. Do you want some of Uncle Kento's eggs?" Kento asks, waving the egg on a fork in front of the baby as the group eats at a local restaurant..

"Wow. Kento offering someone food. This is rare," Cye whispers.

"Kento you idiot. She won't be able to eat solid foods for a while. She could choke and die if she ate that now," Sage says, knocking Kento on the back of the head. He takes the fork away and eats the egg himself.

"Well she has to become doesn't she? I mean, she's probably going to inherit either Mia's or Ryo's armor. Might as well get her started early."

"Don't say that Kento. We're trying to fight so our children will never have to fight," Rowen comments.

"Can you guys please shut up? I want to have a peaceful meal and all this talk is just ruining my appetite," Kayura spats, putting another pancake in her mouth.

"Kayura's right. We should be enjoying ourselves while we can," Yuli comments.

"I guess so," Kento answers as they all continue their meal until Sage suddenly stops and perks up his head. Soon the others do as well.

"Hey guys, does anyone else feel that?"

"I do and I don't like it one bit. Yuli, White Blaze, stay here and watch Naomi."

"Right Rowen." The remaining Ronin go outside to see nothing but a clear sky, until something comes from behind. The next thing they know, a massive group of soldiers surround them.

"Well this is a great way to melt off our breakfast fat," Cale says.

"You're gonna pay for ruining my meal," Kento states as he and the others transform into subarmor.

---

"White Blaze, what's wrong?" Yuli asks, holding Naomi's carrier as White Blaze becomes alert. From the back, dark soldiers appear and people start running out.

"Give me the child now and I might let you live."

---

"How come there are so many of them?" Dais asks, taking down another as they are all now in their true armor.

"Look. The restaurant is in flames," Cye points out.

"Oh no. Yuli. White Blaze. Naomi!" Suddenly a loud cackling is heard as they see all the soldiers disappear and see something flying overhead.

"If you ever want to see Wildfire's child again. Tell him to be in the center of town in one hour."

"Come back here!" Rowen shouts, shooting an arrow only to miss.

"Ryo and Mia are not going to be happy about this," Sage says, shaking his head.

---

"Mia, what's wrong?" Ryo asks as Mia grabs her head and crashes to her knees in the kitchen. He rushes over to her side and kneels down beside her.

"I don't know. I don't feel very good all of a sudden," she says trying to get up with Ryo's help.

"I knew it was too early for you to be up."

"It's not that feeling Ryo. I think…I think something happened to the guys and Naomi," she says, leaning against the counter, starring right into Ryo's eyes worried.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know." Suddenly the phone rings and Ryo goes to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Ryo, we have a big problem," Cye says.

"What is it?"

"You're not going to like this, but Anubis set up a trap and took Naomi."

"He took Naomi!" he shouts looking at Mia as she covers her mouth with her hand in shock.

"He said he wants you down here now if you ever want to see her again."

"I'm coming right down," he hangs up the phone and Mia comes up to him as well.

"I'm coming too Ryo."

"NO you're not. You're still not feeling good. I'll take care of everything," he says as he takes his hands off of Mia's shoulders, turning around and heading out.

---

"What in the world happened here?" Ryo asks as he runs up the group standing by the restaurant.

"Well, we were eating and then got this bad feeling," Kento starts.

"So we went outside to check it out and found all these soldiers goons. And while we were fighting them…" Kayura continues.

"Anubis came and took Naomi. I'm so sorry Ryo. I should have watched her better."

"It's alright Yuli. Now, did he tell you anything else?" Ryo says patting his head and looking at the others.

"He wants to meet you in the center of town in a few minutes. That's when he'll appear with Naomi," Sage says.

"Actually, I've decided to meet you all here instead." Everyone looks up to see Anubis floating with little Naomi being held with one arm.

"Anubis. Give Naomi back right now," Ryo says as the others get ready for a battle.

"I don't think so. I was thinking, maybe I should keep her as my own."

"Don't you dare. White Blaze, Yuli, get outta here."

---

"I don't like this. I should be the one fighting. The armor may not agree with him for much longer. That's it. I gotta go," Mia says as she gets up from her seat on the couch.

---

"Why don't you just give up now?" Anubis asks as he uses Naomi as a shield once again as Ryo looks to attack.

"You coward. Stop using Naomi as a shield and face us," Cale demands as everybody stands battered.

"I could. But that wouldn't be as much fun."

"Why you…"

"Why don't you try this on?" Holding his weapon in another hand, he sends the attack towards the warriors.

"Mystic Barrier!" To their surprise, nothing happens. "It's not working."

Before they have a chance to retreat, they're hit with the blast, sending them scattered across the ground in pain. Up in the sky, Anubis laughs watching them in enjoyment.

"Say goodbye Ronins!" He forms another attack and lets it go.

"Mystic Barrier!" a voice shouts as the barrier goes up protecting the warriors.

"What?" Anubis says as he looks at the barrier.

"Mystic Light!" The orb flashes a bright light, blinding the area. In the light a roar is heard as Anubis feels something yanked out of his hand. Once the light dies down, White Blaze is seen on the ground holding Naomi.

"But how…"

"Up here you monster." Everyone looks up at a nearby building and see Mia standing on the roof.

"Who are you?" Anubis asks.

"I'm here to teach you a lesson. Never take a child away from her parents and then use her against them, cause you'll only suffer."

"And what do you think you're going to do?" he asks, getting ready for an attack.

"This." She holds out her hand as the armor of the Heavens leaves Ryo and the Spirit orb floats up towards Mia. "If you thought the Armor of the Heavens was a force to be reckoned with Wildfire, just wait until you see what it's like with its true bearer. Armor of the Heavens!"

"I am Mia of the Heavens, protector of both mortal and immortal worlds. And now Anubis, you're going to pay!" She jumps down to the ground, only to collapse on landing.

"Ha. You can't even land. How do you expect to fight me?" Anubis asks as Mia gets herself up with the help of her staff.

"Just watch." She opens her wings and flies up into the sky. She starts the attack by swinging her staff, only to miss. And the two start their battle. After a while, Anubis strikes Mia many more times, sending her into a building in another blow. She recovers though and tries to keep herself up. "_I didn't think would be so hard._"

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" Anubis says, getting ready for another attack.

"I'll do whatever it takes to defeat you." She flies up higher and lands herself on a nearby rooftop. "_Angel of light, please give me strength_." Seconds later, a strong wind appears around Mia, causing the spirit orb to glow brighter. "Get ready Anubis, because this is your last battle ever."

"I won't be defeated by a woman."

As her armor starts to glow, she jumps into the air, ready for the last attack. "Celestial Heavens Scream!" The attack hits dead on and when it disappears, Anubis is nowhere to be seen.

"Alright. Mia did it!" Yuli shouts from below. Now happy, Mia starts a descent, only for her wings and body to give out and leaving herself plummeting to the ground. Before she hits, Ryo comes from under and catches her.

"Mia, are you okay?" he asks, looking down at her.

"Why wouldn't I be? That guy was nothing."

"It sure didn't seem like nothing," Kento comments.

"I just need to practice. I've been out of the game for a while."

"Come on. Let's get you home."

Top of Form


	11. Note

This isn't a chapter as much as it is a question.

Does anyone know how on Microsoft Word to get rid of the little paragraph symbols and dots that show spaces? It suddenly appeared and now it's getting on my nerves when I have to write.

Thanks 


End file.
